The new Beginning
by Captain Bae
Summary: Fanfic post Hadès centré sur le ship Mû/Saga, mais je ferais en sorte d'intégrer un peu tout le monde. Les premiers chapitres seront plutôt calme mais un nouvel ennemi se manifestera pour garder tout de même l'ambiance générale de Saint Seiya. Vous l'aurez compris, les ors sont revenus à la vie.


Athéna elle même ignore pourquoi Zeus a accordé une nouvelle vie aux plus puissants gardien du sanctuaire. Malgré leur nouveau départ, ces derniers se posaient des questions. Après s'être sacrifié au Mur des Lamentations, personne n'avait pensé revenir dans le monde des vivants. Il y avait forcément une raison, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les dieux ne font pas preuves de clémences envers ceux qui les ont défié, sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle guerre se préparait. Quel dieu pouvait être plus redoutable qu'Hadès ? Pour le moment, tout le monde ignore la réponse.

La vie au sanctuaire avait reprit son cours. Chacun pensait ses blessures autant physique que moral, bien que ce dernier point soit un peu plus compliqué selon le chevalier concerné. Certains pensaient ne pas mériter cette seconde chance à cause des pêchés commis antérieurement. D'autres profitaient pleinement de leur résurrection. Quelques autres se montraient plus discret, plongés dans les réflexions et les questionnements.

Malgré la présence du plus malicieux des élèves, la maison du bélier était plutôt calme pour cette fraîcheur du mâtin. Debout à l'aube comme à l'accoutumée, le chevalier aux cheveux mauves vêtu de sa traditionnelle tunique tibétaine, était assit au niveau des premières marches de son temple, un verre de thé encore chaud à la main. A côté de lui, reposait fidèlement son armure d'or, rangée avec précaution dans son socle qui représentait son signe. Son regard dévia sur cette dernière et Mû s'autorisa un léger soupire. Comme la plupart des revenants, il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Malgré les temps paisibles depuis plusieurs semaines, personne n'est à l'abri du danger et son travail primordial est de restaurer les armures. Beaucoup ont été partiellement détruites durant la guerre contre Hadès, ou du moins, bien endommagées. Fort heureusement, Kiki l'assistait dans ses taches et l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, laissant temporairement de côté ses entraînements quotidiens.

C'est pourquoi le chevalier d'or se rendait moins régulièrement que ses compères dans l'arène mais tachait de faire acte de présence de temps en temps, au moins pour garder la forme. Mû est plus doué avec ses pouvoirs psychiques que dans les combats physiques, mais il n'en reste pas moins un chevalier d'or. Il ne peut se permettre de se relâcher, peu importe les circonstances.

Il ressentit le cosmos avant d'entendre les bruits de pas, aussi, Mû n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui s'approchait. Le pas était assuré mais silencieux, discret, non pas pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais plutôt pour aller en harmonie avec ce calme qui le représentait. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chevaliers qui se baladait avec une fraîcheur pareille, à une heure aussi matinale. Il était par ailleurs, prêt à parier que Milo était en boule dans son lit, cherchant réconfort dans ses couvertures, n'ayant jamais été très friand de la brise. Encore un point où il se complétait avec Camus, qui était tout le contraire. C'est bel et bien ce dernier qui s'approchait de son temple, lui murmura un vague bonjour d'une voix posée, respectueuse. Mû tourna la tête vers le chevalier des glaces et lui offrit un sourire. Il n'en reçu aucun en retour mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, chacun avait sa propre manière de s'exprimer.

« Que fais-tu si loin de ton temple ? Tu vas t'entraîner ? »

Après tout, solitaire dans l'âme, il préférait certainement se battre en petite communauté plutôt que de montrer ses prouesses à tous les chevaliers. Il pouvait le comprendre. Mû lui même était quelqu'un de particulièrement discret. Il avait encore du mal à se mélanger avec les autres, bien qu'il avait une entente assez cordiale avec la plus part de ses camarades. Son repli à Jamir durant des années y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Ce fut d'une voix monotone … bien qu'hésitante que Camus répondit à sa question.

« Oui … Saga va me rejoindre. »

Au nom du chevalier des Gémeaux, la main de Mû se crispa sur sa tasse et ses lèvres se figèrent bien qu'il tentait de garder contenance.

« Ah ... » répondit-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, se dépêchant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage. On ne peut pas dire que Mû tienne une forte rancoeur envers l'ancien traître du sanctuaire, l'assassin du véritable Grand Pope, à savoir, son maître. Habituellement, il est plutôt enclin à accorder une seconde chance. Saga a prouvé qu'il était bien des leurs, ses pêchés ont été pardonné lorsqu'il a donné sa vie pour ne plus causer de tort, ainsi qu'au moment où il est venu avec un surplis sur le dos, prêt à être considéré comme un paria, si cela pouvait aider Athéna. Mais au fond, il restait assez mal à l'aise par sa présence, incapable de soutenir son regard, il le déviait sans cesse. Inconsciemment, il évitait son ainé. Ou plutôt, si, c'est totalement conscient, mais pas maîtriser. Mû se sentait encore incapable de faire la part des choses et de mettre ses sentiments de côté. Il le voudrait, il le voulait profondément. Mais pour l'heure, son corps agissait avant qu'il ne lui en donne l'ordre. Et pour changer, il comptait de nouveau l'éviter.

« Bon et bien … Je vais te laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend avec les armures. »

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Cette excuse lui sauvait la mise, bien qu'au regard insistant de Camus, Mû comprit qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il eu cependant le respect de ne pas faire de commentaire et le bélier l'en remercia mentalement. Il lui aurait été difficile de se justifier. Mais alors que le jeune protecteur d'Athéna se releva et se retourna avec l'intention de retourner dans la petite maisonnette située non loin de son temple, il se retrouva face à _lui_.

Saga, chevalier des Gémeaux. 

Ce regard toujours aussi sévère, toujours aussi distant. Il dégageait cette autorité naturelle, presque noble. Mais il semblait toujours crispé comme si la colère habiterait son cœur à tout jamais. Colère ou regrets. Remords qui lui interdisait formellement d'éprouver une quelconque joie de vivre. Il en était incapable, toujours sur ses gardes. Mû se sentait un peu responsable. Indirectement, il participait au manque de chaleur de Saga, l'obligeant à vivre dans la douleur. Le simple fait qu'il l'évite ravirait des blessures qui n'ont jamais été guéries. Il lui rappelait le poids de ses pêchés et que la rédemption ne pouvait lui être accordée. La voulait-il seulement ? Mû connaissait assez Saga pour savoir qu'il préférait vivre avec ce qu'il a fait plutôt que de laisser ça derrière lui. Parce qu'il estimait ne pas en avoir le droit. C'est stupide. Si quelqu'un a le droit à un nouveau départ, c'est bien lui. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette nouvelle chance pour repartir à zero ? Il aurait voulu lui adresser es quelques mots « je te pardonne », ô combien il aurait voulu … Mais il en était incapable. Finalement, même le doux bélier possède sa part d'égoïsme.

« … Saga ... » murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement étranglée.

« Mû. » Sa voix était ferme, comme à l'accoutumée, rauque et sévère. Si sa vie avait été autre que ce schéma dramatique, peut-être que Saga aurait pu faire preuve de plus de douceur. Cela lui permettait sans doute de garder une certaine distance. Un maque, un bouclier pour se protéger. Il était totalement dans son droit et Mû n'allait pas lui en faire le reproche. De toute façon, on ne peut pas dire qu'il lui facilite la tache.

Le Verseau comprit qu'il était de trop durant cet échange et ne tarda pas à s'éclipser pour ne pas les gêner bien que le bélier avait prié de toutes ses forces pour que Camus reste, n'ayant pas envie de rester seul avec son aîné. Mais il faut croire qu'Athéna n'avait pas entendu sa prière ou alors qu'elle jouait en faveur de Saga. Un silence pesant s'installa et Mû soupira.

« … Je suppose que nous devons parler. »

« Je ne te force à rien. »

Saga n'avait pas hésité avant de répondre, le regard toujours indéchiffrable, ses sentiments cachés par sa sévérité. Il aurait presque pu paraître agressif, mais Mû savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le gémeau ne souhaitait pas que son cadet se sente obligé de prendre les devants, ça il l'avait bien comprit. Après tout, bien conscient que Mû l'évitait, il n'était pas venu lui demander des comptes. Mû était à peu prêt persuadé que Saga n'était pas indifférent à son comportement peu clément, mais il l'acceptait voilà tout. Comprendre sa manière de fonctionner, rendait le tibétain plus coupable encore. S'il le comprenait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas ? Conscient que cet échange risquait d'être houleux pour les deux, il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire marche arrière. L'envie était saisissante. Mais il lui fallait bien faire des efforts.

« Ca va … Allons juste ailleurs, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention de mon élève. »

Mû suivit les pas de Camus, menant le gémeau à l'intérieur des arènes. Laissant le verseau à ses activités, il s'assit dans un coin éloigné des gradins, où ils pourraient avoir un peu d'intimité, même après l'arrivé des premiers chevaliers, bien qu'il espérait en avoir terminé à ce moment là. Mal à l'aise, il tripota une mèche des cheveux, la tête basse. La vérité c'est que Mû ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Saga n'était pas doué pour les mots et lui même ne savait pas vraiment comment engagé la conversation, n'étant pas sûr de ses propres émotions, ni même de vouloir les connaître.

« Aussi loin que je me souvienne, l'enfant que j'étais autrefois t'a toujours admiré. Tu étais mon modèle. »

Occupé dans ses taches de Grand-Pope, quand il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner, Shion l'avait souvent confié à Saga. Mû ne compte le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé dans ses mêmes gradins, regardant son idole s'entraîner, rêvant de pouvoir un jour être son égal. L'étaient-ils sans doute, maintenant.

« Je me souviens, oui. … La déception doit en être que plus grande ... »

Et bien, en voilà un qui ne tourne pas autour du pot. Mû se força à garder la même contenance sur son visage, et surtout, ne pas rougir. Il est difficile de se montrer aussi fort d'esprit que Saga, surtout avec un caractère opposé au sien. L'aîné des chevaliers d'or n'est pas connu pour son tact, étant plutôt très franc et cassant. Mû lui était plus la douceur et l'harmonie. Plus expressif physiquement. Sagesse et puissance. Il lui offrit un léger sourire, reflétant une certaine tristesse.

« Oui. Je l'ai été pendant longtemps. Et pas que déçu. En colère aussi. Plein de rancœur et de vengeance. Mais je sais que la vengeance ne mène nulle part. Et puis … Ce n'était pas de toute faute Saga. Tu as essayé de lutter contre … _lui_ …, je le sais. Et quand bien même, tu as expié tes fautes. Tu œuvres pour la justice et pour Athéna. Tu es des nôtres et je n'en doute pas. » Mû releva enfin la tête vers lui, le fixant un moment avant de reprendre. « Je t'ai pardonné, Saga. »

Il s'en suivit un moment de silence, où les deux s'observèrent. Même les bruits provenant de l'entraînement de Camus semblaient s'être stoppé. Ce fut au tour de Saga de fermer les yeux en soupirant. Peut-être que le plus jeune n'avait pas été si convainquant que ça. Il ouvrit les paupières avant de répondre à Mû, cette fois-ci d'une voix qu'il essayait, avec difficulté, de rendre plus douce.

« Tu penses m'avoir pardonner, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le fait que tu m'évites depuis notre retour en est la preuve. Mais je ne te blâme pas Mû. Ta réaction est tout à fait naturelle. J'ai …. Je t'ai privé d'une personne importante. »

Dire qu'il avait tué Shion aurait été trop direct pour eux deux, ravivant leurs blessures, mais Mû comprit bien entendu le message. Il fut reconnaissait que Saga n'ait prononcé le nom de son maître. Mais que répondre à cela ? Il se sentait démuni et garda de nouveau les yeux en direction du sol qui semblait soudainement bien fascinant. Au fond, il savait que Saga avait raison. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer là dessus.

« Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. » termina simplement Saga, sans doute pour éviter à Mû de se justifier. Encore une considération particulière de la part du gémeau.

« Le pardon n'est pas une histoire de mérite. Combien de personnes qui ne le méritent pas sont pardonnés ? Et combien de personnes qui le méritent ne le sont pas ? C'est une question d'empathie et de volonté. Ainsi que de trouver la bonne personne capable de pardonner. Je serais certes personnes, parce que je le souhaite. Tu penses ne pas mériter le pardon, mais je te l'accorderais quand même. Quand je serais prêt. Je te demande juste un peu de patience. »

Le silence retomba, chacun semblait réfléchir à l'importance et au sens des propos. Mû constata que la gêne avait également baissé d'un cran. Il ne se sentait plus si mal à l'aise. Oh, pas au point de se rendre chez lui pour une partie thé, mais disons qu'il arrivait à tolérer sa présence sans avoir l'envie de suivre à toutes jambes. Cette discussion avait été bénéfique et plus digne d'un chevalier … Et d'un humain. Mû espérait également que cela avait un peu allégé la tension entre eux, même pour Saga.

« … Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, alors j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. » Saga, qui ne c'était pas assit durant cet entretien, lui tourna alors le dos, prêt à partir, avant de tout de même ajouter d'une voix basse. « Et je suis désolé …. D'avoir ainsi bouleversé ta vie. »

Tout de suite, incapable de répondre, Mû préféra simplement le laisser partir. Il regarda le silhouette s'éloigner dans la direction de Camus.

« … Je sais. » répondit-il enfin, bien que Saga ne pouvait l'entendre.

Finalement, Mû se leva. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait.


End file.
